Abandoned Dreams
by storyteller718
Summary: When Peter flew away to Neverland, he left behind his family and his sister, who loved him. She gets the opportunity to see him again and takes it. It is hard for everyone in Neverland, including Peter, to deal with their old choices, and their new ones.
1. Peter's Star

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the book or movie.

Thanks so much to Misha for beta-ing this for me!

Abby had always loved stars. She loved the way they lit up the dark sky. It was as if someone had poked holes in a blanket and covered the world with it. She spent a lot of time at the telescope on the balcony that was just outside her room. Abby's family had never understood how she could sit outside for hours in whatever weather with her astronomy books and her telescope. Sometimes she would take her little brother outside with her. Abby would point out the names of each star.

"Look at that star right there," she told Arthur once, as she pointed at a particularly bright star. "That is the best star out of all of them."

He looked up at his big sister. "Why, Abby?" he asked.

"That's Peter's star."

Arthur looked intently at the star. "Who's Peter?" there was pure innocence in his voice.

Abby picked him up off her lap and began gathering her books together. "Never you mind, Arthur. It's time for bed." She had never told Arthur anything about Peter. It never seemed right. Mother and Father never talked about him anymore. Indeed, it was as if he had never existed at all. Sometimes Abby would dream about him. When she would wake up, she found she couldn't remember if he was ever there. So she would slide her hands under her pillow until they reached a photograph. Abby would look at it. It was a picture of Peter holding Abby above his head. Her arms were spread out like the wings of a bird. Then the tears would come.

This evening like so many others, Abby was on the balcony, staring through the glass that she held so dear. She turned her telescope towards Peter's star. _Why doesn't he ever come to visit me? _Abby thought. _Did he forget about me? _She couldn't believe that. They had been so close. _Then why did he leave? If he had truly cared about me he never would have left. _Her eyes went back to her instrument. There was a star. It was coming straight toward her. It was barely increasing in size. Could it really be a star? It was too small. A firefly? Too big.

Abby rushed to the edge of the balcony to get a better look but it was moving too fast. The flying object flew straight into the kitchen window with a thump that made the girl cringe. Abby stared at the fallen flyer. She realized what it was and gasped.


	2. Spring's Choice

Remussweetie, Vbabe24, Misha, and LucKyGrAyeS: Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you keep reading this.

WhiteRose101: I was trying to come up with a plot where a girl could go to Neverland and not fall in love with Peter. How could not fall in love with Peter? Only his sister. So, that's how I came up with this. I'm glad you like it.

Spring's whole body ached. _Why did humans have windows?_ she wondered. _Why did they have to be so _transparent

Spring opened her eyes slowly. A large, concerned face was looming above her. She flew up into the air in a panic. It was the girl, the girl she was supposed to be watching. Peter was going to be mad. The girl's hands clamped tightly around Spring's body. _Uh-oh!_ The girl carried her into the house.

"Are you alright, fairy?" asked the girl.

Spring nodded viciously, trying to get away. This wasn't supposed to happen.

Spring was supposed to fly into the Pan's house, make sure the girl was still there and then leave again, without being seen.

"Oh, it's alright," the girl assured her. "I'm not going to hurt you." They went up to her room. Abby gently set Spring down on a spare pillow. Spring immediately flew into the air and out the nearby window.

"Wait!" the girl cried out to her, distressed. Spring stopped in mid-air and hovered. "Please don't go."

_What does that girl want?_ Spring flew back in the window again. She tapped her foot impatiently in the air.

"Do you know Peter?" Abby asked, slowly approaching the window. "Peter Pan?"

Spring nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving the girl's face.

"Could you take me to him?" There was such pleading and hope in her voice.

Spring didn't know what to do. _Peter won't be happy if I take her back. Well, he might be. I can never tell what he wants._ Spring glanced back at Abby's hopeful face. Then, she nodded again. The girl's face lit up with unrestrained joy.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed. Spring flew around her in a circle. The girl was gently lifted into the air.

Abby came back to the ground for a moment and walked to the bed of a younger boy. Abby kissed him softly on the cheek. "I'll be back, Arthur. I'll never leave you the way Peter left us. I promise." After one last look at her little brother, she turned and walked out to the balcony.

Abby took a final look around her room. It was perfectly still. She closed her eyes as too make the image permanent in her mind. Then the girl turned to the night sky. She focused on one star, Peter's star, before she stepped out of the safety of her room and into a world of adventure.


	3. Reunions

A person no longer a boy but not yet a man, sat at the edge of a cliff over-looking the harbor where the Jolly Roger was anchored. It was hard for him, sitting and waiting. He was not the least bit patient. This task though, required patience and the outcome was well worth the trouble. _It shouldn't be long now_. He told himself, drumming his fingers on the rock to distract his energy.

"Peeeeeeterrrrrrrrr!" His name soared up from below. The hook-handed man shrieked again, "I'll get you for this!"

Peter Pan flew off his perch and over the water, a triumphant smirk spread across his boyish face. "Just try, Hook!" He waited in the air one more moment, admiring his handy work. A large letter "P" was carved into the main sail of the ship. Peter laughed heartily before making his way back to his home.

_I can't wait to tell the boys about this! _Peter was preparing his story in his head. He always tended to exaggerate. When he reached the hideout he knew something was wrong down below. He could hear the Lost Boys shouting and making a racket. It wasn't all that uncommon for them to be fighting, even more so now that they were older. Peter sighed. His gallant tale would have to wait.

He slid silently into the hole that took him to the center of the tree. At the sight of their leader, the Lost Boys stopped talking. _For once_, Peter thought, _just the sight of me sends them into submission. _He looked at the faces of the boys. They didn't all look ashamed as they usually did once he gave them a talk. They looked excited and Toodles looked mad. _They know something I don't and I don't like it._

"Peter," Curly said and they all stepped aside. Now a girl's smiling face was the only one before him. _Who is this? Is it Wendy? She doesn't look like Wendy._

"Peter," she said quietly, as if she could read his mind. "It's me, your sister. Abby."

Peter was shocked. He waited for some emotion to come. At first none did, just shock. Then anger slowly began to creep into his veins. "Where is Spring?" He started walking around the room, picking up pillows and ducking under beds.

"She isn't here. She had to go home," Abby said. She looked concerned.

"She was not supposed to do this." Peter threw a pillow at the wall and continued to look around the room frantically. The Lost Boys stood where they were and watched in astonishment.

Abby ran over to her older brother. She grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to look at her. "Peter, what is the matter with you? I am your sister. I haven't seen, or heard from you, in ten years."

_What am I doing? _He asked him self dazedly. _I finally have my sister again. _"Oh, Abbs, I'm sorry." Peter hugged his sister as she cried into his chest. His stomach tightened with a strange feeling. _Why doesn't this feel right? _Peter knew why. His own little sister was a stranger to him and it was his own fault.

"Abby, I…," Peter's apology withered on his tongue.

"Let's not talk about it." He could tell Abby too, felt uncomfortable about discussing what had taken place.

Peter nodded and stood up. "What are you waiting for boys? We're having a party!"

They all cheered. Abby smiled and quickly wiped away her tears.


	4. Abby's Tears

Peter and Abby came to a stop in the forest. "So, Abby," he started. "How do you like

it?"

Abby had just received a full tour of Neverland. "It's beautiful," she answered, staring up at the treetops. They formed a roof over the ground, keeping it perfectly dry. No plants except these trees could grow, for they stole all of the rain. Selfish trees.

Peter's eyes joined his sister's, searching the plants. "I really love it here." Abby looked as if she had been slapped. Peter realized what he had said. "That's not what I meant."

"Yes it is," she told him. "You know, Peter, you only think of yourself. Do you know how I felt when you left me?" Abby was shouting at her brother. Ten years of suppressed feelings burst out, gasping for breath, fighting their bonds, wanting to be heard. Unwanted tears filled spilled from their glass. "Mother and Father forgot about you. A new boy sleeps in your bed. Your brother sleeps in your bed; a brother you never knew you had." Abby started running. Shakily, she took flight but her good thought was drowned by sadness. Abby fell back to the ground and continued to run.

It was a good amount of time before Abby came to a stop. She was completely lost. She took a few deep breaths, trying to clear her mind. _Why ever do I not pay attention to what is happening around me? _Abby asked herself. _Can't I ever get out of my own head and live in the present? I could have been back by now._ She sat down and mentally reviewed her options. An arrow flew by Abby's shoulder and hit the tree she leaned against. She yelped. "Stop!" she pleaded. "Please! Do not shoot me!" She sank to her knees and covered her face with her hands. Gentle hands shook her.

"Abby? Is that you?" asked a boy's voice. She looked up. A brown-haired boy stared back at her.

"Oh, Nibs!" Abby sighed, relieved.

"Are you hunting Indians too?" Nibs got on his knees so he was on the same level as her. "I almost caught one. He barely got away."

"I was not hunting Indians," Abby told the Lost Boy indigently. "What a dreadful thing to do."

"It's not dreadful," Nibs protested. "It is lots of fun." He looked at the sad girl. Unlike her, Nibs did not know sadness. "Come with me, Abby. I'll show you." He hopped away from the tree. Abby giggled and rose, following him.

It was only 400 meters until they reached the Indian village. The pair crouched in a bush just outside. "You aren't really going to shoot them, are you, Nibs?"

He held a finger to his lips. "You will see." He pulled an arrow from its holder. He tied a small bag to the tip of the arrow and hit it on the ground. It left a circle of red powder on the ground. Abby grinned, relieved that no one would be hurt. Nibs raised his bow and aimed to a stately looking Indian standing outside a tent. He loosed the arrow. It hit the man's chest, leaving a red stain on his chest. He screamed a war cry. All of the Indians came out of their huts with their weapons.

Nibs loosed another arrow. He stood up and gave his own war cry. All of the Indians immediately aimed for the Lost Boy. "Uh-oh!" Nibs cried. "Run, Abby!" He pulled the girl to her feet and they started to run. A padded arrow hit the boy in the back. The Indians were gaining on them. The man that Nibs had shot caught Abby by the back of her dress and pulled her to the ground. Nibs loaded his bow and shot the man again. He let go but it was too late. The pair was surrounded by the natives. They tied the children's hands behind their back and led them to their camp.

Nibs said something to the Indian chief that Abby could not understand. "Are you speaking Indian?"

The Lost Boy gave her a stern look and kept talking to the chief. Chastised, Abby tried to

just observe how they were talking. The chief looked stubborn and stiff. He was a big man, wearing nothing but a pair of deerskin slacks. On his head was a large head piece that extended down to his waist. Nibs looked puny next to him. He was a boy of only twelve or so. He too was bare-chested, revealing a young, active body. Nibs turned to Abby. "The chief insists that we stay for lunch." Abby gulped as she recalled plays she had seen where too often when a character was invited to lunch, the ended up being lunch. "We're having rabbit stew." Nibs made a disgusted face.

Abby rebuked herself for thinking that the Indians were going to eat her. "That would be lovely, Mr. Chief," the girl told the Indian. He smiled happily. Nibs rolled his eyes.

The chief led him into his hut. It was just as Abby imagined an Indian's hut would look like. There were two beds, a table, and a pot hanging over a fire. The three sat down. A young Indian girl brought them drinks in clay bowls. Abby sipped hers as Nibs did. It was vile. _It is too bad Mother taught me to be polite, _Abby thought to herself. Nibs and the chief chatted. About what, Abby did not know. The rabbit stew was place before them. The smell was horrible. Just then, a small light was flying around the tent.

"Spring!" Abby exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" The little fairy tugged at the girl's dress. It felt extremely strong for such a small thing. Abby rose and curtsied to the chief. "I'm sorry but I have to go." Nibs said something to the man. He laughed and nodded. Spring flew from the hut. The children ran behind, trying to keep the fairy in sight. She led them back to Peter's hideout. They were both panting.

"What was that about, Spring?" Abby asked her, taking gulps of air in between words. The pixie shrugged and flew off.

Slowly, the pair made their way down the tree. Inside, the other Lost Boys were running about, hitting each other with clubs. Abby glance around. Peter was not there.

She mad her way over to her bed. Only now did she regret the things she said to her brother. "Abby, why won't Peter let you have sweets?" a soft voice asked her.

Abby looked next to her, confused by the question. Slightly sat there, looking at her earnestly. "Excuse me?"

"Toodles cries when Peter won't let him have sweets. You are crying. Why won't Peter let you have them?"

Abby giggled. "I'm not crying because I can't have sweets." A very odd thought came to the girl. Her brother had raised these boys. Peter had raised them from infants. He must have changed diapers, fed them, and made sure they came home at night. "I was crying because I'm upset with someone."

"Oh," Slightly seemed truly interested. "I don't like to be upset with people. It makes uncomfortable."

"Does it now?"

"Yes," the boy said. "One time Curly stole my treasure. I was very mad at him."

"What did you?"

"Well, for the most part, I like Curly. So I forgave him," Slightly rationalized. "Do you like the someone that you are upset with?"

Abby answered immediately. "Very much so."

"Then just forgive him," the Lost Boy suggested. "Everyone makes mistakes."

To Abby it seemed very odd, such wise advice coming from a child younger than herself. He sounded much older. "Thank you, Slightly." The boy nodded and got up to play with the others.


	5. Arthur's Star

Peter returned to the hideout as the sun was setting. Standing by his tree, he put an ear to the trunk. The laughter and shouts of the Lost Boys floated to his ears. Disappointed, Peter turned to leave. He had hoped that Abby would have put the boys to bed early like Wendy used to do. Apparently, she didn't. Peter flew to his favorite place on the island, the cliff overlooking the bay. It was the prettiest place, especially when the sun was setting. Once again Peter took to waiting. It was a little more bearable for him that night because he preferred it to the alternative of facing Abby.

Eventually, the sun disappeared behind the ocean and the first star came out. Peter took that as a sign that it was time to go home. This time at the tree, there was no sound. Quietly, he slid down his hole into the hideout. It was very dark. Abby had left one candle burning. To Peter, it looked like a fairy light but Tink was asleep in her small room. He reveled in the silence that was so uncommon. Peter climbed onto his bed and turned toward the wall. Something was moving in the room.

"Peter," someone whispered. It was Abby. Peter shut his eyes and began to fake snore. "Oh, stop it. I know you are not asleep and I would not care if you were." He said nothing. She gave him a yank. "Come on. I want to show you something." There was no anger or resentment in her voice. Peter relented.

They made their way out of the hideout. "But the boys ," Peter made one last attempt at getting out of whatever Abby was trying to get him to do.

"Oh they'll be fine," she assured him. Abby grabbed Peter's hand and led him to a spot where there were no trees. She sat down, pulling her brother after her. For a minute, both of them were silent. The stars above seemed to whisper to the pair. Peter glanced at Abby. She had a peaceful smile on her lips.

"Look," she said softly, pointing to a group of stars. "There's the Big Dipper. Oh, and there's Regulus." Her finger traced a lion's shape in the sky. "And that is Cassiopeia right there." Abby was beaming.

"I never knew the stars had names," Peter replied. His eyes were on the heavenly lights. He had flown among them so often and seen them up close but there was something that he didn't know about them.

"Oh, yes! Many of them have names," Abby told him. She pointed at a particularly bright star. "Look there, Peter. That is Arthur's Star." Abby didn't know if that was earth or not. She had never had the chance to look at the skies from another planet. That wasn't the point though.

"Who is Arthur?" Peter asked.

His line was so reminiscent of Arthur's words that Abby had half a mind to say, "Never you mind." But she didn't. "Arthur is your brother." Peter said nothing so Abby continued. "You would really like him you know. You two are so much alike."

"Abby, I love you and I miss you," Peter started sadly, "but I can't go back. I can't. I'm sorry."

The girl looked crestfallen but not angry. "I understand, which is why you must understand that I can't stay here."

Peter nodded slowly. "I wish you would."

"I know," Abby told him, "I would like to stay a while longer though, if it's all right with you."

"Of course." Peter smiled. He was secretly hoping that he could convince Abby to stay with him forever. Unknown to him, Abby was hoping she could convince Peter to go with her back home.


End file.
